kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Area Patch
An Area Patch is an item appearing in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn. These can be obtained by completing a level and can only be used in their corresponding world (an Area Patch obtained in Grass Land can only be used in Grass Land). These will cause something to happen on the overworld and will unlock new areas to explore and levels to complete. List of Area Patches Grass Land *Butterfly Patch - opens Flower Fields *Alarm Clock Patch - opens Rainbow Falls **The alarm clock appears underground right next to a sleeping bear. It then gets set off, ringing its alarm causing the bear to slowly wake up. As the bear gets up, he stretches and yawns, which causes the land above him to rise and open the way to this level. He then goes back to sleep. *Bean Patch - opens Big-Bean Vine **A bean is planted into the ground and a beanstalk sprouts out and grows from the ground, leading the way to this level. *Watering Can Patch - opens Fangora Boss Battle **A watering can appears and waters the soil of the beanstalk, causing it to grow more, thus leading the way to Fangora. *Mole Patch - opens Mole Hole *Firecracker Patch - opens Weird Woods Hot Land *Genie Patch - opens Lava Landing **A magic lamp appears on the ground, causing a genie to come out of it. This genie then inhales deeply and blows air at the rolled-up rug area ahead, opening up more of the map. *Boxing Bell Patch - opens Cool Cave **The boxing bell rings, which summons a large boxing genie to drop in and punch the last remaining part of the rolled-up rug, unveiling more of the area. *Torch Patch - opens Dino Jungle **A torch lights itself on a set of logs, causing a fire which cooks the chunk of meat above. A brontosaur appears from out of the cave and notices the hunk of meat. It then proceeds to take a bite out of and eat it whole and leaving the bone, opening the way to this level. *Pepper Patch - opens Hot Wings Boss Battle **The volcano in the center of the map is exposed to a hot pepper, which causes it to erupt intensely and causing clouds to appear, opening the way to Hot Wings. *Hourglass Patch - opens Temper Temple **A square-like shape appears over a transparent pyramid in the background, and then it switches itself around to form an hourglass, which fills itself up from the bottom. It then turns itself upside-down, causing the sand to fill up said pyramid, opening the way to this level. *Candle Patch - opens Dusk Dunes Treat Land *Hammer Patch - opens Mushroom Run ** The hammer will smash the ground and popping out the mushrooms. Thus, opening the door to Mushroom Run *Cake Patch - opens Sweets Park *Candy Patch - opens Melody Town *Air Pump Patch - opens Squashini Boss Battle ** The air pump will pump a nearby pumpkin near Toy Track's door until it floats high in the sky. After that, Kirby will gain access to fight Squashini. *Cookie Patch - opens Cocoa Station *Chocolate Patch - opens Dark Manor Water Land *Whistle Patch - opens Blub-Blub Ocean ** A whistle appear and it will blow itself. The fishes that block the way to Blub Blub Ocean then surprised with the sound of the whistle and starting to move away, giving Kirby access to Blub Blub Ocean. *Hoop Patch - opens Secret Island ** A red and white colored hoop will appear on the sea. After that a dolphin, a killer whale, and a regular whale will try to hop on to it. The whale then decide to stay at the surface and sprouting waters, allowing Kirby to enter Secret Island. *Heart Patch - opens Deep-Dive Deep ** A female angler will appear and kiss the big, male angler. The male angler then move aside and opens the way to Deep-Dive Deep *Octopus Nook Patch - opens Capamari Boss Battle ** An octopus nook will appear right next to Capamari's door. Making the octopus who guards Capamari's door go to the nook instead. Without realizing that he just allowing Kirby to battle Capamari *Treasure Map Patch - opens Boom Boatyard ** Treasures appear on Secret Island's underground, making nearby pirates go to the island and make a quick stop to find the treasure. Unaware that Kirby now can go to their Boom Boatyard. *Wrench Patch - opens Fossil Reef ** Wrenches appear and it will fix the broken submarine that block the way to Fossil Reef. The submarine, finally fixed and goes away from Water Land. Opening the way to Fossil Reef Snow Land *Mitten Patch - opens Cozy Cabin *Spool Patch opens Mt. Slide *Snowflake Patch - opens Frosty Wheel *Diamond Dust Patch - opens King Dedede Boss Battle *Penguin Patch - opens Frigid Fjords *Holiday Gift Patch - opens Evergreen Lift Space Land *Plug Patch - opens Tube Town *Radio Wave Patch - opens Mysterious UFO *Twinkling Star Patch - opens Stellar Way *Switch Patch - opens Meta Knight Boss Battle *Satellite Patch - opens Moon Base *Shooting Star Patch - opens Outer Rings Dream Land *Crank Handle Patch - opens Tempest Towers *Pinwheel Patch - opens Cloud Palace *Boxing Glove Patch - opens Castle Dedede *Bells of Joy Patch - opens Yin-Yarn Boss Battle **The bells appear in the center of the map and begin to ring, but suddenly, an infuriated Yin-Yarn appears and trashes them. He then drifts off into the portal which leads to this final bout. *Baseball Bat Patch - opens Meta Melon Isle *Galaxia Sword Patch - opens Battleship Halberd Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Items